


for my life still ahead, pity me

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Outer Space, had to change the planet name to polus, i just now learned of its existence, i've never played among us either so sorry if it's off lol, literally have no idea what to tag i never do, this is a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: “Kang Dongho to ground control. What do you mean there’s an imposter?"
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Junsu, Hong Jae Yeol | Jay & Park Hyung Suk | Daniel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	for my life still ahead, pity me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghstboylovesyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/gifts), [jjolee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jjolee).



> _And the night followed day,_   
>  _And the story tellers say,_   
>  _That the score brave souls inside_   
>  _For many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas._   
>  _Ne'er looked back, never feared, never cried._
> 
> ok so lots of things to say about this. first of all, this is a request work for ghost and for jjolee (technically lol) off of twitter, so here ya go. also, as i always say, you don't need to know the extra characters. you can pretend they're oc's, even tho they're not. they're from lookism, another webtoon i love. I don’t know anything about space, only whatever from my 6th grade science class, and the few things i learned from Brian May. i wrote and planned this entire thing without music, so thats probably why it came out dry, im sorry, i promise i can do so much better than this. also, spoiler, i'm finally not killing off dae this time lmao.

The year is 2139. South Korea’s best known team of astronauts, a crew of 10 that goes by the name of MYHM, is on a mission, one that humanity depends on. They must venture out into the dark abyss that is outer space, and land on a newly discovered planet called Polus. If said planet is found to be habitable, the entire human race must relocate. If not, desperate measures must be taken to restore Earth to a less polluted state.

“Kang Dongho to ground control. What do you mean there’s an imposter? You’re telling us this just now when we’re already millions of miles away? This could be risking our lives. We’ll try to weed them out as soon as possible. Over and out.”

Black (Kang Dongho, of course) calls everyone to a meeting. 

“There’s an imposter among us.”

A tense silence falls on the group. Everyone’s eyes dart back and forth from one person to another. Who could it be? 

Lime(or really Kim Daehyun), makes an attempt to break the silence with a semi-cheerful, “S-stay safe everyone! We’ll find out who it is.” 

His words ease the crowd a bit, but still, the tense air remains. Orange(or Minsoo)’s the first to leave, nodding and coughing a bit before returning to emptying the cafe trash. Another person, Pink (a female named Haneul), announces that “Everything will be fine as long as we’re careful” and heads off to do her own tasks along with the rest of the crew.

The next thing they know, Ha Neul ends up dead.

Right in the middle of arranging the wires too, a bullet to the back of the head. How did they not hear a gun? It must have been suppressed.

Throughout the entire discussion on who it could be, Green(a male named Hyungseok) was unusually silent. Of course, this was understandable. Haneul was one of his closest friends. After the meeting was over, he didn’t immediately go back to working. Cyan (his best friend, Jaeyeol) came to comfort him through unspoken words and comfortable silence, but no one ever knows whether Hyungseok is put at ease with his presence or not.

The crew must be wary now. The first death has occurred and the blaming finger can be pointed and basically anyone at this point. They must watch their backs and be aware of their surroundings. No one is safe.

***

Purple (or Nari) turns around to see a familiar face. She smiles at him. 

“Oh, hey! I’ll get out of your way, just a second, alright?”

“There’s no need for that.”

Nari’s smile falters and her eyebrow raises. She stops fumbling with her card for a second and asks, “What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry.”

Before she can realize what ‘s about to happen, the Imposter reveals a gun and shoots her between the eyes. Nari falls to the ground, lifeless with garish streaks of red running down her face. 

***

Red (or Junsu) calls the next meeting. Nari’s dead.

During the entire discussion, Minsoo watches Jun intently. He’s fidgeting in his seat, tugging at the little bits and bobs hanging off his spacesuit. People usually take their helmets off while inside the ship, so it’s easier to see people’s expressions and read their lips. It really helps, especially now. 

Jun’s angry. Huh. Interesting.

Once the session is over, everyone goes their separate ways. Not even 5 minutes later, Jaeyeol ends up dead. As you might have expected, Hyungseok is silent the entire time, doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, doesn’t even look up when his name is called. Two of his best friends gone in one night.

After a long discussion, the group decides to collect a vote. They can’t continue to ignore these killings anymore, especially now that 3 people have already died.

The vote comes to an end, and in the end, the majority votes out Dongho. Many say that they saw him walking into the communications room right before the first sabotage, and later on out of the weapons room, which was where Jaeyeol was killed. 

Dongho tries to fight back at first, but then decides to calm down and let them tie him up. He insists that he isn’t an imposter, but the crew can’t take any chances with human lives. They leave him in the dark in a separate room and continue on with their tasks.

***

“Hm? Oh, hey. Wait, what are you--”

Minsoo doesn’t have a chance to react to the gun pointed at his face. A hole is blasted into his forehead, and he falls backwards, lifeless as his body hits the floor. 

“...”

***

The crew was unable to find anyone to vote out as the Imposter, so they released Dongho and carried on with their tasks, hoping that they’d be able to catch the perpetrator somehow without it costing the lives of anyone else.

Jun finds yellow(or Jaewon) in the medbay, scanning himself. 

“O-Oh, hi Jun!”

Jun can see Jaewon’s scared. He’s shaking, just a bit. Jun places his hands on his shoulders, stern expression faltering just for a moment. 

“We’ll find him, Jaewon. No one else is going to die. We’ll get through this.”

“...thank you Jun. I hope we do.”

Jun says nothing else. After a few silent moments, Jaewon excuses himself to go tend to some other things he has to deal with. He walks out of the medbay and into the hall, anxiously searching the place for any other signs of life. No one’s there.

“Oh no, I forgot my access card…”

Jaewon makes his way back to the medbay to look for his card there, but stops cold when he peeks inside.

Jun was on the ground, his countenance devoid of any emotion. A hole in his forehead. Blood gushing out of said hole, falling into his eye and dying his spacesuit an even darker shade of red. Right above him was the Imposter.

It was Daehyun.

He has no time to think, but he does have enough to run. He sprints off in the direction of the cafeteria, where the button to call an emergency meeting is located. Daehyun’s following closely behind, gun in hand.

“Jaewon! Jaewon, wait!”

Jaewon turns a corner and  _ thank god _ , the rest of the crew is already there. 

“Help! It’s Daehyun! He’s the one who’s been--Augh!” 

Jaewon trips over himself while trying to alert the others, but thankfully they look fast enough to see Daehyun’s gun. Dongho and blue (another male named Jinsung) pin the other to the wall. 

Dongho wastes no time in throwing punches to Dae’s face. Over and over again, each hitting harder than the last.

“Why?! Why the fuck would you--?! Why?! It’s all your fault!”

Daehyun groans a bit when his assaulter takes a pause from beating him. He whimpers out a meek, “I didn’t want to do it. I was given this role by my people, or else they’d all die because of the diseases! I didn’t want to…”

Jinsung and Dongho let go of the man, but he doesn’t make an attempt to move. Dongho takes Daehyun’s gun, and aims it at him, right on the forehead. 

They make eye contact, and for a second, just a second, Dongho could swear that he saw that innocent Daehyun they thought they knew, but after that one second, he remembered all the deaths that happened because of him, and all the ones that could have happened, and he realizes that this is nothing but a murderer. 

A suppressed bang rings out, and Daehyun slumps over, eyes blown wide and mouth ajar. It’s over. They won.

**Author's Note:**

> _In the year of '39 came a ship in from the blue,_   
>  _The volunteers came home that day._   
>  _And they bring good news of a world so newly born,_   
>  _Though their hearts so heavily weigh._
> 
> David bowie's come back to haunt me.


End file.
